


When They Fly

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okay there's a little plot tbh, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What greater reassurance can the weak have than that they are like anyone else?"--Eric Hoffer</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Fly

**Author's Note:**

> written for reversetrash on tumblr who prompted a praise kink fic! hope ya like it!

It’s kind of fucked up, Cisco is willing to admit.

It’s probably not totally normal, but it’s not, like, the craziest thing ever. Cisco has watched and read a lot of porn; he knows there are troves of way more fucked up things than what he enjoys. Really, in the grand scheme of kinks and affinities, needing to hear that he _is_ worthwhile and _is_ a great lay is pretty small. Really.

It’s mostly fucked up because of _why_ he needs to hear it. He needs to hear it because of his parents, because of Hartley’s relentless mocking back before the particular accelerator exploded, because of being betrayed by Wells-slash-Eobard. It’s fucked up because he still can’t get his parents to look at him the way they look at Dante. It’s fucked up because he could never have gotten this from Eobard. It’s fucked up because the only person he can get this from is _Hartley_ , who has almost doesn’t bat an eye at the oddity of Cisco’s request.

They don’t talk about it as much as they probably should, but Cisco knows Hartley understands his reasoning without talking about it on end for hours.

Hartley knows his words had cut deep, back before everything had righted itself, before the time wraith situation had actually fixed most things. Hartley knows he was a dick, and still sometimes can’t believe Cisco is dating him after all the nasty words exchanged between them.

Hartley knows Cisco’s complex is in some small way his fault, so he’ll do whatever Cisco needs to make things right.

They don’t always do it, anyway. It’s not something that rules their sex life or bleeds into their day-to-day life. It’s just something that, sometimes, Cisco needs and Hartley gives.

 

Hartley moans against Cisco’s lips as he grinds down against Cisco’s body. He digs his nails into Cisco’s chest for leverage as he fucks himself on Cisco’s cock, groaning at the feeling of being so full.

Cisco’s hands scramble for purchase across Hartley’s sweat slick skin and finally come to rest on his ass. “Hart, please.” Cisco’s eyes are shut tight and his expression is pinched in distaste.

Hartley understands in an instant that tonight is one of those nights. He leans forward and cages Cisco’s head with his elbows; their chests are pressed together and their bodies grind together desperately. Between moans and gasps wrung out of him every time Cisco hits his prostate, Hartley starts to murmur. “You’re so good, Cisco, you feel so good inside me. Your cock is so hard, so perfect. I love having you inside me.” To emphasis his statement, Hartley clenches around the length inside him.

Cisco cries out and thrusts up harder. His grip on Hartley’s ass turns almost bruising.

Hartley keeps whispering against Cisco’s skin, along his jaw. “You make me feel so good, you’re so good to me, Cisco. You take such good care of me.” He pauses in his speech to kiss and suck at Cisco’s neck. He moans and lets the sound reverberate against Cisco’s skin. “I love you so much, Cisco, I love this.” Hartley reaches a hand back and shivers as his own fingers skim past where Cisco’s cock is pressing into his body. His skin feels stretched, sensitive, and it’s electric to touch where he and Cisco are intimately connected.

“Hartley!” Cisco gasps. He leans up and crushes their lips together, biting at Hartley’s lower lip desperately. “Hartley, I’m so close, please.” Cisco’s eyes are still shut but his mouth hangs open in an endless stream of gasping pants.

“Yeah, okay, yeah.” Hartley nods, sitting up for a better angle. He rolls his hips to meet Cisco’s every thrust, and reaches for one of Cisco’s hands with his own. When their fingers link, Hartley moves his body faster. “I love it when you fuck me, Cisco, you feel so good inside me. You’re so incredible, you’re smart and sexy and I’m so lucky to have you.” Hartley stares down at Cisco and watches him come undone.

Cisco’s eyebrows draw together and his face scrunches up on the verge of orgasm. His mouth drops open wider, and stream of swears laced with Hartley’s name spills past his lips. His hips still thrust but turn uneven and jerky and his hand still on Hartley’s ass grips hard enough to bruise. His come spills into Hartley as his cock pulses.

Hartley comes, whispering Cisco’s name under his breath, and his own release spills onto Cisco’s stomach. He inhales sharply as the orgasm fades, and it’s then that he realizes stray tears have leaked from Cisco’s eyes. He leans forward again, mindful of both their bodies being oversensitive, and wipes at the tears. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“I know,” Cisco laughs, “I know it is. Thank you—it’s okay thanks to you.”

Hartley doesn’t necessarily agree with that but he knows better than to argue in this moment. “Want to order takeout and binge-watch a couple episodes of _Daredevil_?” Hartley asks. He kisses the streaks of tears that have dried on Cisco’s cheeks.

Cisco nods and his arms wrap tight around Hartley’s back. “In a minute.” He asks, without really asking.

Hartley settles in for a long night—not that he’d have it any other way. He tells Cisco as much with a single word:

“Okay.”


End file.
